five_nights_at_tubbylandfandomcom-20200223-history
Five Nights at Tubbyland Wiki:Chat/Logs/17 March 2016
11:42 gtg 11:42 be back in maybe an hour 12:00 * Mr.Cowhat77 hugs Snow 12:00 hi :D 12:01 * HyperSnowpoxia hugs back 12:02 (Test) 12:02 Holy shit there is so much lag 12:04 * Mr.Cowhat77 smacks IPad 12:05 Lag 12:05 stop lag 12:05 LAAAAAG 12:09 test 12:11 (testing) 12:12 gtg 12:12 goodnight 12:12 Stay safe 12:17 ....fate added a 2nd oswald to FNaTI 12:18 hello 12:18 hey pig 12:18 did you play fateforwindows FNaTI? 12:18 no 12:19 oh 12:19 awkward 12:19 don't worry about spoilers, I have no intention of playing it 12:19 why? 12:19 I just dont feel like it. I dont really like FNATI 12:20 i dont either - the insta-kills are utter BS 12:20 yeah anyway 12:20 i still don't feel like FNAC 3 should be a thing 12:20 Why not? 12:21 because hes rushing it 12:21 FNAC 2 would of been the PERFECT end. 12:21 but no. 12:21 he has to rush a third game 12:22 It isn't exactly rushed, he said the development would be 2 to 3 months which was the same as it took for FNAC2, and he only published the page now to prevent fakes. 12:22 pig 12:22 Besides, we don't know the story nor do we have enough information to solve it ourselves. 12:22 he said he published it to make announcments + teasers 12:22 i dont care for the story 12:22 we didnt need to know RAT's beginning 12:22 he could of put it all in a book 12:23 me and a friend GOT INTO A FIGHT BECAUSE ITS OVERHYPED 12:23 Well you have your opinions and I have mine 12:23 my opinion is that he should cancel it 12:24 it will be a fnaf 4 clone 12:24 i HATE FNAF4 clones 12:25 I agree it could have been more original, but eh, it's his game :/ 12:25 In my opinion 12:25 it should have taken place in the Rat and Cat Diner 12:25 emil isn't a great game dev 12:25 people shouldn't be saying hes god at game devlopment 12:25 hes truly not. 12:26 People are saying that? Geesh, I actually agree 12:26 FNAC 2 wouldn't have the bugs it did if he was. 12:26 There are only a select few great developers in the community 12:26 none of them "gods" 12:26 i can name 3 developers better 12:27 1. poniator films. 2. scrubby teh lenny lord. 3. (don't hate me) toonstergames 12:28 I'd say Poniator, Scrubby, and...not sure about my 3rd one 12:28 i'd say either toonster fateforwindows or WWWwario 12:28 by the way 64th gamer released a FNAWR demo 12:29 WWWwario definitely 12:30 I hate how he got so hard on himself about FNAW:O, I know it wasn't the quality free roam he wanted but I thought it was good 12:30 64th gamer has actually modeled everything in FNAWR so far 12:30 the game is apparently sfm graphics 12:31 yeah 12:33 mike 12:33 moooik :D 12:33 the 64th gamer released a demo of wario's remastered 12:33 Why the hell 12:33 WAS I NOT 12:33 TILTGYF 12:34 ..um...what? 12:34 Ass 12:34 dats wut 12:34 uh 12:34 ASS 12:34 no 12:35 YES 12:35 "Why the hell was I not..." 12:35 why the hell were you not what 12:35 >wHY THE HELL WASI NOT TOLDABOUT THIS 12:35 oh ok 12:37 >cheststartstorandomlyhurt 12:37 ffffff 12:38 YEEET 12:38 DAMN 12:39 >puts on the Megalomaniac song 12:39 peerrrfeect 12:39 Megalovania bro 12:39 NO 12:39 IT'S NOTMAGALOVANIA 12:39 IT'S A DIFFERENT SONG 12:40 Yeah, I heard that under some circumstance (forget what) it plays a different song when you fight Sans 12:40 THAT SONG THAT MIGHT PLAY WHEN YOU FIGHT SANS 12:40 No? 12:40 Well 12:40 Dat songs gud 12:40 https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=y4VNZdsjveE c: 12:42 http://prntscr.com/ag7usg prepare todie 12:42 mmmm 12:42 Ffffff lag 12:43 mike 12:43 BRB 12:44 did you know mettaton neo has negative defense? 12:51 Ohai Pig. 12:51 In a world that's a lot like this one because it is... 12:51 ...a kid with two idiotic friends gains incredible power... 12:52 sigh.... 12:52 the FNAWR demo is disappointing 12:52 ...he is....Dorito Man! 12:52 idk why I started going through that 12:52 ohai Snu 12:52 my friend took on this identity at school of Dorito Man 12:53 he can also evolve into Super Dorito and then finally Dorito Neo 12:55 Dorito man attaacks by throwing doritos and mountain dew (kappa) 12:56 Only Doritos 12:56 The other friend and I need roles 12:56 so I think 12:56 I'm going to be Mountain Dew Boy 12:56 and the other friend can be MM 12:56 the Marijuana Midget 12:56 MM? 12:56 oh 12:56 okay 12:56 (we make fun of him for being short, he's okay with it) 12:57 snuu 12:58 :/ 12:58 Upset about demo? 12:58 yep 12:58 only 1 night 12:58 and it ends at 2 am for a cutscene yay... 12:59 Well, hopefully they'll come back to it eventually, if I'm not mistaken they said it wasn't indefinitely cancelled and that they MIGHT go back to it 12:59 pig 12:59 the original FNAWR was cancelled 12:59 64th revived it entirely 12:59 oh 01:00 but i can't run it well 01:00 the gameplay takes a bit to load up and stutters when a cutscene happens 01:00 the cutscene lags constantly 01:08 its better if im running it in a zip file 01:32 ill be bakc in a bit 10:37 MARCUS 10:37 I CAME 10:37 AAAAAAAAAA 10:37 Hello! 10:37 Hello! 10:37 * The Real PTLD-93 hugs 10:38 PM is lagging badly 10:39 K. 10:45 Can somebody dare on my blog? 10:46 I'll try to 11:21 Y u leave 11:24 My chat crashed. 11:24 Oh 11:26 Brb 07:13 chat logger PLs 07:13 chat LoggEr PLS 07:13 Chat LOgGER PLS 07:13 CHAT LOGGER PLS 07:13 I've been locked out of my account 07:14 again... 07:14 oh 07:14 Retard ed game: http://s.ecrater.com/stores/33605/52ae31f83dc56_33605b.jpg 07:15 it is 07:15 eh 07:16 you shouldn't speak that word in here with other people, they might get really pissed 07:16 oh.......................... 07:16 Damit 07:16 yeah there's a list of forbidden words in the rules page so yea 07:16 who made that rule? 07:17 not trying to be mean 07:17 well it kind of started with one person getting really pissed at the mention of a certain word 07:17 ohhhh...... gotcha 07:18 but still it is a stupid game 07:18 and i guess it kind of became more serious 07:18 I agree....... 07:19 also, I've noticed turio inactive... 07:19 yea 07:19 apparently he just doesn't go on wikia anymore 07:20 rip 07:20 turio 07:20 (i don't know when he joined)-2016 07:21 2015 i guess 07:21 probably 07:22 the thing: GET DUNKED ON, from undertale, I don't get how its that much of an insult. It sounds more like you go through a basketball hoop 07:24 also, it will never replace GET REKT 07:26 undertale stuff was done a bit too much imo 07:26 it was just everywhere you look and go 07:27 It's really starting to get annoying now 07:27 also. why is it 16 bit sega genesis? 07:30 there should be a sanic emoji. It would be so MLG 07:33 uuuuhhhhhhh 07:34 undertale hype seems to be dying down a bit tho 07:37 true 07:38 whut about a sanic emoji 07:38 eh, i don't think people would really use it 07:38 if a bunch of people want it, then it will probably get put in 07:39 oh 07:48 chat logger pLsSLslSLlLslslLSLSLS 07:54 tuparman pls 07:54 pls 07:54 * Tuparman pls 07:55 instant response 07:55 eh 07:55 c00l 07:55 c00l10 07:55 saint patricks day 07:55 eyuk 07:56 * TrueCobalion play more tf2 07:58 crates and cases 07:58 yuk 08:23 rip char 08:23 *chatr 08:23 **chat 08:23 charhtahy 08:26 User:Nenanda556 I wonder why he isn't blocked yet. 08:29 https://gyazo.com/803e3e832a0b3fba2a2e7d5a8a27faa9 08:29 nenanda pls 08:32 http://the-strange-story-that-never-happened.wikia.com/wiki/User:GreenMario543213 08:32 noice 08:33 Friends List: Nenanda556 08:34 Well at least he knows me and made me an admin 08:45 Who here has watched Don't Hug Me I'm Scared? 08:45 e 08:46 m 08:49 e 08:56 holy shit 08:56 one of my teeth popped out 2016 03 17